Molecular chiral phenomena are being examined by quantum mechanical calculations, (CNDO/S and CNDO/2), in organic compounds containing intrinsically disymmetric conjugated systems. Macromolecular structure and dynamics of large biological polymers in particular polynucleotides, are being studied by electric-field induced dichroism and birefringence methods.